


[translation] 雨中之泪 like tears in rain

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [55]
Category: True Detective
Genre: 1995, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rust, Drug Use, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 1995年，原剧第4—5集为舞台的故事。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/764121
Kudos: 2





	[translation] 雨中之泪 like tears in rain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like tears in rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631439) by [Haru (amearare)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amearare/pseuds/Haru). 



> 作者注：  
> 本文是2017年出版的TRUE DETECTIVE的短篇小说同人志。对当时的文章进行了修订。与picbland上发表的标题为《如雨中之泪》的文章一致。

咖啡机，屈指可数的餐具，房间地板上随意堆放的性犯罪平装书，看起来像是临时凑合的两把折叠椅。薄薄的床垫、挂在墙上的十字架、硬币大小的圆形镜子。Marty想，如果有人要求我数一下 Rust房里的所有东西，也许只要5分钟就能列出一个清单。最初踏入这个房间的时候，他怀疑这是否真是人住的地方，感觉有一股寒意。而且，二楼的房间也完全没有使用过的痕迹。Marty还记得，在搬进Rust的家的那天晚上，他把塞得满满的行李箱放在那个只有赤裸的墙壁包围着的房间地板上，叹了口气。  
“你知道有二楼的吧。”  
Marty这样说，不只是讽刺。对方没有回答。  
尽管如此，在一起生活了几天之后他才发现，这里能拿到的东西都在最小限度之内，做任何事都没有必要犹豫不决。这个叫Rust的男人，是个顽固、古怪、难以理解的家伙，拒绝被干涉、也不喜欢干涉别人。但是二楼房间的地板上没有灰尘，每天早上Marty起床的时候，咖啡机里已经煮了足够的咖啡。  
那天早上，Marty一边将又浓又苦的液体倒进马克杯里，一边斜眼看着站在墙角，注视着小镜子里自己身影的Rust。这种专注于自己内心的行为，就像每天早上举行的仪式一样，最初看到的时候觉得奇怪，现在已经变成了司空见惯的光景。只有一件事让Marty感到不对劲，Rust的右手握着一小瓶威士忌，淡然地将那强烈的酒精灌进喉咙，就好像在喝冰茶之类的东西。从Marty来到这所房子那天开始，除了工作时间，Rust会在短暂的空闲时间里摄入酒精。本来决定不喝酒的男人，而且非常清楚沉溺于酒精的危害，却轻易地放弃了强加给自己的规定，这让 Marty 感到有些不安。  
“你不是不喝酒吗？”  
Marty一边说着，一边把马克杯送到嘴边。Rust用拖长的低沉声音应了一声，然后干掉了剩下的威士忌。  
“这是必要的。”  
“喝酒？”  
“是。”  
说着，Rust 回过头来，走到站在空荡荡的厨房里的 Marty 身边，轻轻地把手中的空酒瓶放在水槽里。  
至今为止，Marty只见过一次这个男人酩酊大醉的样子。那天晚上的事他记得很清楚。妻子和孩子们(想到她们也许已经不属于自己了，Marty 的心一瞬间陷入了黑暗)见到他之前，当然不能对着Rust大喊大叫，责怪他的行为，但这个男人却让人感到无法责骂，也无法弃之不顾。而且，Rust的道歉丝毫感觉不到虚假。  
“为什么需要? ”  
虽然不是完全想象不到，但 Marty 还是问道。Rust从水槽下面的柜橱里拿出马克杯，倒上咖啡，然后靠在水槽上，面对着Marty。  
“上次我跟你说过卧底的事。”  
“嗯。”  
“我要回到以前的世界。”  
Rust拿起杯子，喝了一口咖啡。  
“我不是作为Rustin Spencer Cohle回到那里的。在那里，没有叫那个名字的男人”  
“然后呢？”  
“我必须变成另一个人。为了说服那些活在那里的家伙。虽然也有粗心得吓人的家伙，但他们大多都很谨慎，不会轻易相信别人。更何况，本该死去的家伙突然出现，更是如此。”  
“……Crash吗？”  
“所以，我必须变回Crash。完美无缺。我不想去送死。”  
Marty想起了Rust若无其事地说过，如果被发现的话只会在头上吃子弹。  
“这就像是我变回 Crash 的仪式。”  
“那时候是什么样? 那个……你还是Crash 的时候? ”  
也许这不是我该问的问题，Marty心想，但还是忍不住问了。Marty 无法想象远远超过规定的期限，以别人的身份度过四年的岁月是什么样。Rust 透过举起的杯子，与 Marty 对视了片刻。  
“是啊……”说着，他垂下眼睛，沉思了片刻。  
“ Crash 和我不一样。发型、说话方式、走路方式都不同。当然，他会喝酒，也会嗑药。虽然人脉广泛，但除非有什么理由，否则不会和特定的人一起行动。他熟悉当局的手法，擅长幕后操纵。”  
“嗯。”  
“我不插手暴力和抢劫，当然不是出于道德原因。”  
Rust淡然地继续说道。Marty感到不安。在作为搭档一起行动的过程中，Marty可以自负地说，这个男人起初不能读懂的微妙感情变化，现在他已经能够分辨出来了。但是现在，Rust简直就像是在说别人的事一样继续说下去，他到底感觉到了什么，Marty不知道。  
“说得好像不是你自己的事似的。”  
这么一说，Rust 用毫无抑扬顿挫的语气说，是你想问的吧。  
“变成Crash的时候，从某种意义上来说是自由的。没有任何规则。无论做什么，都没有人会责怪我。”  
“你到底做了什么？”  
别问了，知道那种事有什么用。Marty的脑海中响起这样的劝告。  
“当然，我从来没有忘记这是一份工作。只是，没有任何东西可以束缚我。为了得到情报和证据，可以采取任何手段。”Rust 继续低声说。  
“我什么都做过。因为那是我的工作。既使用过暴力，也用过肮脏的手段。有些事我不能对你说，如果你知道了，会板起脸来骂我。只要确信不会送命，什么东西都可以放进身体里去。”  
Rust停顿了一下，直视着Marty的眼睛。从厨房的小采光窗里透进一缕清晨的阳光。Rust那双吸收了光线的蓝色眼睛看起来奇怪地带着灰色。  
“你明白吗，Marty？我要回去的就是这样的世界。如果失败了，就肯定没有下次了。我……  
仿佛眼睑变得非常沉重，Rust慢慢地眨了眨眼。  
“我必须变成Crash。”  
Rust说着，从靠着的水槽边直起身来，拿着杯子朝浴室走去。  
“早饭怎么办？”  
“去警局的路上找个地方买吧。”  
这样回答。Marty凝视着Rust的后背。虽然只有一点点，但自以为认识的男人的背影让人觉得非常陌生。对这样的想法，Marty 在心中苦笑。你在想什么。你对他一无所知，也不想知道。寂静的房间里传来浴室门轻轻关上的声音，Marty隐约听见淋浴的水声。

太阳落山的时候，Marty 结束了工作，离开了警察局。回去的地方是Rust的家，除了少量家具和贴在墙上的案发现场的照片以外什么都没有。他留下还没做完案头工作的 Rust，先踏上了归途。虽然知道这是自作自受，但一想到要回到没有一个人等着自己的地方，他就感到很沮丧。回家的路上顺便去了一下超市，买了几瓶啤酒。把车停在Rust家门口，用备用钥匙进去。打开厨房的灯，打开冰箱的门，只取出一瓶啤酒，将剩下的啤酒收进几乎空空如也的冰箱里。  
太安静了。在这个没有电视的房子里，没有人的时候，到处是一片刺耳的寂静。Marty坐在折叠椅上，喝着温啤酒。一瓶差不多喝完的时候，传来转动门钥匙的声音，Rust回来了。他一手提着一个棕色的纸袋，好像是从哪里买来的。  
“我给你买了晚饭。”  
说着，他拿起一个纸袋，放到柜台上，从里面拿出两个塑料外卖盒和一瓶詹姆森。  
“这是什么？”  
“烧烤。猪肘。”  
Marty从折叠椅上站起来，接过递过来的盒子。大概是买了咖啡豆吧，Rust把里面好像还装着东西的纸袋放到水槽下面的壁橱里，脱下上衣随意扔在柜台上。  
“我去洗澡。你可以开一瓶，但别喝太多。”  
Rust说，用眼神对威士忌示意，走向了浴室。斜眼看着没有开封的绿色瓶子和里面的褐色液体，Marty把剩下的啤酒倒进喉咙。  
今天Rust还会喝酒吗。难道要摆出一副陌生人的样子，举行回到从前的仪式吗。  
随意地把空啤酒瓶放在地板上，Marty 走到柜台前拧开了詹姆森的瓶盖。目之所及的范围内没有玻璃杯，他打开水槽下面的橱柜，拿出一个普通的玻璃杯。正要关上橱柜的时候，看到了放在角落里的纸袋。就在刚才，Rust把它放在了那里。  
Marty突然产生了好奇心。Marty想象不出Rust给自己购物的情景。比如在选择午餐菜单的时候，他也是一副漫不经心的样子，只要能填饱肚子，什么都无所谓。Marty 放下杯子，抓起纸袋，在柜台的灯光下往里看。  
一个透明的塑料袋，上面紧紧地缠着棕色的胶带。里面装满了像糖粉一样的白色细微粉末。不用看贴在角上的标签，Marty 就能猜到这是什么，Rust 是怎么得到它的。  
这是应该放在警署保管库里的没收物品。他伸出右手，抓起装满可卡因的袋子，拿到柜台上。仔细一看，袋子的边缘有三厘米左右的缝隙，白色粉末从那里簌簌地掉了下来。他能想象出这个缺口是怎么形成的，意味着什么。Marty 用食指划过散落在柜台上的粉末。到底是什么味道呢。正当他恍惚地这样想的时候，Rust平静的声音传来。  
“别动。”  
Marty抬起眼睛。Rust站着。他随便地披着一件蓝色格子衬衫，几缕湿漉漉的深色头发落在额头上。Rust 慢慢走过来，拿起柜台上的可卡因，一边把它原封不动地放进纸袋，一边说。  
“你有什么要说的吗? ”  
在他平静的声音中，感觉不到任何感情的起伏。  
“你从哪儿弄来的? ”  
“为什么明知故问？”  
“还有别的办法吧。”  
“时间不多了。这是最安全最稳妥的办法。你也知道保险库的管理还不规范。”  
“……你吸了吗? ”  
“我告诉过他们有上等的可卡因。这是唯一能快速确认的办法。”  
“如果被发现会怎么样? ”  
“我留了东西代替。除非发生了什么大事，否则他们都不会发现那是假的。”  
“这是犯罪，你应该知道吧。”  
“我告诉过你，只能偏离法律。”  
说完，Rust瞬间露出了笑容。微微一笑，几乎看不出来。  
“怎么？”  
“没什么。”  
“告诉我。”  
“你真是有着奇怪的洁癖。”  
听了这句话，Marty不由得皱起眉头。他能想象出 Rust心里想说什么。面对拉长了脸的 Marty，Rust 安静地继续说下去。  
“我不打算嘲笑你，也不打算批评你。只是……”  
Marty 用力将右手掌按在柜台上。这个男人大概是想说没有别的意思吧。而Marty认为，这的确是事实。  
“只是什么？”  
只是，理解并不意味着就能接受。Marty感觉到粘在手掌上干燥的细粉末的触感。  
为了完成工作，不惜犯罪的男人。这个男人会毫不犹豫地采取的那些手段，如果是自己绝对不会去选择，连想都不会想。一个完全不关心他自己的男人。但是，Marty认为，这和对职务的热情有着微妙的不同。  
“我只是觉得，你……”  
Rust把纸袋放到柜台上，抓起 Marty 的右手，不容分说地把手掌翻过来。Rust的头垂下去，他的薄唇慢慢地蹭过他的手掌。还有湿热的舌头的触感。  
Marty 呆若木鸡，看着 Rust从自己的手心舔着白色粉末的情景。  
这个男人怎么回事。  
我不懂这样的男人，但是下一个瞬间，愤怒和焦躁的冲动涌了上来，Marty用左手粗暴地抓住Rust的下巴，把他的脸抬起来。  
“是什么味道？”  
Rust没有回答。Marty用右手用力抓住男人的后颈，把他拉到跟前，吮吸着Rust的嘴唇。虽然早就知道对方会动手做什么，Rust却微微转过脸，想要逃开。抵抗马上停止了，嘴唇碰到嘴唇的瞬间，Rust用叹息般的声音说，你这个笨蛋。

他们就像两个脾气暴躁的孩子，扭打撕扯在一起。脚步踉跄，啤酒瓶倒在地板上，发出一声闷响。Rust的双手紧紧抓住Marty衬衫的领口。他们互相纠缠着，Marty把Rust推到薄薄的床垫上。手下按着的脖子很烫。他松开手，覆盖住如钟一般搏动着的脉搏，Rust轻轻吐出一口气，闭上了眼睛。Marty把脸贴在他的脖子上，用牙齿轻咬，用力吮吸。Marty把体重压上去，Rust的双腿失去了力量，倒在床垫上。衬衫扣子从Marty的领口飞了出去。  
“要干吗？”  
“什么？”  
Marty抓住沉下去的男人的双肩，把他按在床垫上。Rust闭着眼睛。好像什么都不想看。Marty的双腿跪在Rust的身体两侧。  
“你会变成Crash吗。”  
他放开抓住肩膀的右手，摸索着衬衫的下摆。用力把手掌伸进去，抚摸着温暖的侧腹。坚硬的肌肉，和凸出的肋骨的触感。  
“这种事也要做吗? ”  
“就算知道又怎样？”  
Rust闭着眼睛，用没有抑扬顿挫的声音说。他的指甲划过侧腹的皮肤，紧闭的眼睑颤抖起来。  
“回答我。”  
把拇指的指腹按在胸部突起处。  
“回答我。”  
“我告诉过你。”  
Rust 用微微颤抖的声音说道。  
“什么？”  
“如果需要的话，我什么都做过。什么都能放进身体里。啊，对了。和你想的一样。”  
Marty的拇指用力，Rust的后背从床单上拱起来。  
“这也是需要之一吗？”  
被内心炽热的感情纠结着，Marty问道,好像在责备。Rust慢慢地睁开沉重的眼皮仰望Marty。耳垂和双眼的边缘上，渐渐地染上了血红的颜色。  
“如果我说是，你会怎么做? ”  
没有回答，Marty再次堵住了Rust的嘴唇。他分开Rust的嘴唇和齿缝，侵入他的口腔，追逐着滚烫的舌头，咬啮和亲吻着，Rust的嘴被堵住，喉咙深处发出嘶哑的声音。Marty松开他的嘴唇，用右手抓住他的下巴，让他的脸向后仰，舌头伸进左耳。  
就像仪式一样。Rust 平淡的声音在脑海中回响。  
既然如此，Marty 说着，用力咬着男人的耳垂。那就用嘴吧，现在。  
一边说，一边觉得自己是最差劲的男人。  
在Marty的身下，Rust 吐出滚烫的气息，颤抖着。

Rust跪在床垫上，拱起臀部，把Marty的性器含在嘴里。他张开嘴，用牙齿从根部到顶端轻轻划过，抓住性器的根部，舌头用力按压着它，用嘴唇套弄了好几次。Marty已经硬了，他能感觉到Rust 在用口腔的粘膜探索着自己的反应。  
Rust一边用手指掐紧根部，一边用舌头剜卷着前端，Marty在喉咙深处发出低长的呻吟。他伸出手抓住Rust后脑的头发，让他的头向后仰，让自己塞满Rust的嘴。一个含糊不清的声音从男人的嘴里泄漏出来，在他的小腹引起回响，Marty不禁开始挺胯。Rust歪过头接住他。仍然无法停止腰胯的动作，Marty看见Rust把自由的左手伸向背后，慢慢地将食指插入自己体内，配合着Marty的挺胯抽出手指。男人的喉咙中发出急躁的呻吟，又把中指更深地探入自己体内。Rust一边拼命地呼气，一边使用着舌头，继续打开自己。  
Marty松开抓住Rust头发的右手，把手伸下去，从Rust不停动作着的手指缝隙中把中指插进男人体内。就在这时，Rust的两腿突然紧张起来，被堵住的喉咙里发出哽咽的声音，Marty 的手指被勒得更紧。Marty移动着自己和Rust的手指缠在一起的中指，品味着Rust的内部。温热的内侧变得越来越湿润。Marty一边用手描绘着间歇性收紧的内壁，一边想着如果进入其中会是什么感觉，感到自己的性器在Rust的嘴里膨胀起来。  
Rust的嘴唇紧箍着胀大的性器，就在他感觉自己会射出来的瞬间，随着一声潮湿的声响，男人的嘴唇离开了。  
Rust的头垂了下去，继续动着手指，额头蹭着床垫，揉皱了床单。Marty也同样，用左手的手掌抚摸着男人随着呼吸上下起伏的背部肌肉。他的手慢慢滑到腰部下方，Rust的内部颤抖得更厉害了。  
“……Marty”  
Rust口中发出低低的声音。额头贴在床单上，看不见他的表情。某种充满感情的低沉声音传了出来。  
我听过，Marty 想。我听过这个声音。在狂热的脑海中，Marty 追寻着自己的记忆。  
我不理解这个男人。尽管如此，有那么一瞬间，他本能地感觉到自己明白了什么。有那么一个时刻，我必须去理解那些超越了义务、原则和常识的东西。  
“……Marty、”  
那是那天晚上的事。那天晚上，这个男人醉意朦胧，倚靠着漏出灯光的窗户。强烈的酒精和黑咖啡的味道。低沉的声音。  
Rust在床上颤抖着，用低沉的声音说。  
“Marty，求你。”  
Marty把手指慢慢从Rust体内抽出来。他抓住Rust不停动作的手指，让他也这样做。好像无法忍受手指摩擦内壁而出的触感，Rust轻轻喘息着。Marty绕到男人背后，跪在床垫上，从两侧抓住他突出的腰骨。Rust稍微俯下腰去，深深地吐出一口气，放松了身体。慢慢地，Marty把性器推进Rust体内。受到内推的压力，Rust一边呼气，一边呻吟出来。Marty被温热的内壁紧紧包围着，一直向深处推进，直到把全长都埋进Rust体内，等待着男人的身体适应自己。Marty感到Rust包围着自己的内壁热烈地跳动着，他拼命忍耐着挺腰的冲动。当他慢慢挺动腰部，观察男人的反应时，Rust扭动身子，把声音埋在床单里。Marty俯下身去，把Rust压在下面，脸贴在男人耳边。  
“要动了。”  
Rust一边慢慢地吐气一边点头。Marty的性器缓缓抽出，然后深深地刺入。每次插入，Rust都会扭动腰部，从喉咙深处发出呜咽声。被紧箍着自己的内壁摩擦着，Marty背后顿时涌起一股难以忍受的快感。他无法忍耐，加快了挺胯的速度，猛力冲撞进男人的深处。双手抓住Rust的腰，如此用力，一定会留下痕迹吧。他一边挺动腰部，一边用力把嘴唇压在男人散布着黑痣和雀斑的肩膀上。Marty的右手伸向Rust的下腹，被压在下面的身体突然跳了起来。他配合着冲撞的节奏撸动对方火热坚硬的勃起，感到自己的性器被锁得更紧。  
“啊，该死，Rust。”  
Rust不禁脱口而出，他拼命控制着自己的声音，告诉Marty不要忍耐。被紧箍的感觉驱使着，Marty用力撞进Rust的深处。男人的头左右摆动着，挺起腰胯，从喉咙深处发出无法掩饰的急促声音，喊出了Marty 的名字。  
“Marty、Marty”  
如耳语一般一遍又一遍地重复着这个名字，想起这个男人如果没有必要几个小时也不会开口，Marty在Rust体内达到了高潮。  
一瞬间之后，Rust的声音像被切断了一般停止了，伴随着尖锐的吸气声，Marty的右手和Rust的下腹都被白浊的体液打湿了。

陷在床垫里的Rust闭着眼睛，剧烈地喘息着，沉重的眼睑下，睫毛在颤抖。看到他的睡意上来，Marty轻轻拍了拍男人的脸颊，让他去洗澡。Rust呻吟了一声，但很快站了起来，走进浴室。Marty洗掉汗水回来的时候，Rust就这样睡着了，头发还湿着。应该去二楼的，但Marty太累了，就那样倒在Rust旁边，闭上了眼睛。  
我知道，到了明天这个男人就会消失。天亮后，我会在这个空无一人的家里醒来。当然，可卡因也消失了，理所当然的，也不会留下任何纸条。  
在Crash这个男人的世界里，如同Rustin Cohle一样，没有Marty这样的人存在。说不定这家伙在成为Crash 的这段时间里，连想都没想到过我。  
Marty睁开眼睛，伸出手，触摸着Rust右臂上振翅的黑鸟。  
这个男人很难理解。即便如此，有时也会有“或许不是那样”的想法，在心里挥之不去。  
一定会忘记的吧。和我睡过的事也一样。  
感受着手掌下坚硬肌肉的触感，Marty再次闭上了眼睛。  
在快要睡着的时候，有什么东西落在他伸出的手背上。就在一瞬间，像第一滴雨一样落下来。还没来得及确认，Marty 就沉入了梦乡。


End file.
